


Our future will come

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Kylo Ren muses about Rey post-movie and uses the force in unique ways.





	Our future will come

Her parents were nobodies, but she is not nobody he thinks. The din of the First Order’s soldiers does not disturb their link; even the Supreme Leader’s death could not sever it.  
He hears her breath, and feels her move, can taste whatever slop she’s eating with her merry band of rebel scum. She would have joined him if they’d had more time.  
She will do so, and their union will make the worlds tremble.  
It will be glorious, all the fire and passion to ignite the lost embers of a fallen empire.  
She will be his, and he can even sense he touch herself and call out his name.  
He can taste her wetness on his tongue.  
Luke never touched her, having lived in denial on that rock for thirty years.  
He never knew a woman’s touch, legend that he was, having only loved his own sister.  
The noble last Jedi, so pure.  
Such a waste of a life.  
He turns to touch his cock, and feels her tremble with it. Such uses of the force were never taught by Luke.  
He hears her gasp and moan and comes with her name in his every breath.  
Sweet Rey, what a world they will make.


End file.
